The present application is a continuation of International Application No. PCT/SE2004/001274, filed Sep. 6, 2004, which claims priority to SE 0302452-8, filed Sep. 12, 2003, both of which are incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a tool for rotary chip removal machining.
It is previously known through U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,759 to provide a solution to the problem of providing milling and drilling tools in small dimensions with interchangeable cutting inserts. However in some cases at high rotational speeds, the known tool tends to vibrate and create unwanted patterns or vibrational marks in the work piece. Furthermore, the known tools are relatively expensive.
It is desirable to provide a tool that is economically favorable.
It is desirable to provide a tool, which allows good cooling.
It is desirable to provide a tool in which the flushing channel allows for good flow of flushing medium.
It is desirable to provide a tool that allows regrinding.
It is desirable to provide a tool in which the flushing channel allows for great freedom in cutting head geometry.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a tool for chip removing machining, the tool has an axial channel, the tool being a one-piece unit, the tool having a first end and a second end, the first end comprising cutting edges, the second end forming an end of a shank of the tool, wherein the second end of the shank is cylindrical and the axial channel has a diminishing cross-sectional area in a direction from the second end towards the first end.